


Old Dogs

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Anonymous asked: could you write something with chubby spy? maybe he's feeling self conscious, and sniper takes it upon himself to make him feel better, alongside a bit of body worship?I LOVE CHUBBY SPY!  Chubby Spy gives me life, to be honest. :)  Here you are, anon, hope that you enjoy!  There’s not a whole lot of tickling, so sorry about that…





	

Spy frowned into the mirror as he looked himself over. He was getting fat. He pinched at the flab that had been steadily growing around his stomach, trying to suck his stomach in but ultimately failing to make a difference. He pulled at his thick thighs, he had always carried weight there but as he had gotten older, it was only getting worse. 

He sighed, looking more closely at himself and hating himself even more. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual, puffy and tired looking. The wrinkles that lined his eyes looked worse than usual, the scars on his cheeks looked ugly to him.

He ran his hands through his hair, eyes picking out every grey hair that make his hair look salt and pepper. His face was covered with stubble, he had forgotten to shave and he was prickly and unkempt. 

His hands, small and effeminate and not at all long enough rubbed at his shoulders. He was disgusted with himself.

Sniper was standing quietly in the doorway, watching as his lover picked over his own body, scowling and frustrated.

“Somethin’ wrong, love?”

Spy jumped at the sound, hands instinctively covering himself.

“Bushman! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Sniper only chuckled, entering the room fully.

“Don’t dish what you can’t take, love. What’s wrong?”

Spy’s shoulders hunched as he reached for his clothes, still frowning.

“Nothing is wrong, mon cher.”

Sniper stopped him with a hand grabbing his arm, turning him around and backing him up into the bed.

“Don’t give me that crap love, I always know when something is bothering you. So what is it?”

He pushed his body against the Spy’s until he was laying back on the bed, wrists pinned next to his head by Sniper’s strong arms. Spy wouldn’t look at him, face flushed and embarrassed.

“I… I hate… It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Sniper leaned down and kissed his neck, lavishing the man’s pulse with his tongue and drawing out a moan.

“’l’ll get it out of you one way or another. You’re not moping about yourself, are you beautiful?”

“Stop it, Sniper.” Spy snapped. “Don’t flatter me. Don’t lie to me I mean… look at me.”

Sniper smiled, capturing the rogue’s lips for a kiss. “I am looking at you. Every inch of you.”

“Then how can you look me in the eyes and say such cruel things?”

Sniper pressed his lovers wrists up above his head, giving him a look that told him not to move. He cradled Spy’s head in his hands, kissing the top of his head.

“I love your hair. It’s soft, and always smells good. I love that you let me play with it, and that it makes you smile.”

Spy blushed, but Sniper was nowhere near done. He moved down the Spy’s body, a hand on either side of the Spy’s head as he hovered over him, peppering his face with sweet little kisses.

“I love your face.” He followed up each statement with a kiss, to punctuate his point. “I love your eyes, that show me how much you love me every time I look at them… I love your nose, it’s cute and it always gets so red when it get’s cold… I love your lips, and I love kissing them, and watching you smile, and watching you talk…”

He changed tactics once he was finished, sucking and nipping at his neck as he spoke. “I love your voice, and listening to you talk in that ridiculous accent, and listening to you hum when you are relaxing or doing chores…”

Spy moaned underneath him, writhing and moving his hands down to the Sniper’s hair as he kissed trails down his chest. “I love every scar and scratch, and each hint of personality and past that they hold, and I love watching the rise and fall of your chest when you sleep, and how it relaxes me when I wake up from a nightmare…”

Sniper glanced up as he moved down to the Spy’s stomach, grinning at the way his face and chest were flushed a deep red.

“I love your stomach. You aren’t fat. I know you think you are, but you aren’t. Even I have a little fat here, that’s natural. You look wonderful.” He kissed all over Spy’s stomach, his stubble tickling him and making him giggle.

“Snihihiper… quihihit it!”

Sniper did as he was told, moving down to the Spy’s thighs instead. “I love your thighs, and nothing you can say can convince me otherwise. They’re beautiful.”

He kissed all the way down his legs, stopping at the Spy’s feet and giving him a few more ticklish kisses. “I love your feet, they’re small and cute and perfect.”

Sniper moved back up, taking one of the Spy’s hands and kissing it romantically. “I love your hands, because they fit perfectly in mine.” He continued his path up to his shoulder, then pressing his lips into his chest, over his heart. 

“I love your heart, and how much love you have for me, and for your job… and I wish that you could share that love with yourself…”

He looked back up at Spy who was fighting back tears, biting his lip, red-faced.

“I love your brain,” Sniper planted another kiss on his forehead, “You are the smartest person I know. You’re clever, and witty, and amazing…”

Sniper sat up, letting his hands rest on the Spy’s chest.

“I love you, Spook.”

Spy’s whole body tingled with sensation and phantom kisses, and as he looked into the Sniper’s loving eyes he couldn’t stop the tears any longer.

“I love you too, Sniper…”

Sniper sunk down beside him, hugging him close.

“You’re too good to me, cher.”

He snuggled his face into Sniper’s chest, relaxing with a sigh.

“You’re perfect, love. Don’t you ever for a second think otherwise.”


End file.
